Caught
by jordan927
Summary: My first VA Story. Starts out with Rose and Dimitri getting caught together, their relationship was unknown at the time. I've only read the first book, but I've got impressions of other characters from other stories, so don't be mad if they're not like in the book. Might be one shot based on if people want me to continue/ if i get enough inspiration or not.


"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I heard someone yell. I grumbled, newly woken from my sleep, and felt Dimitri stir beside me. Reality starts to sink in, the voice was my mom. Oh, shit. Dimitri shot up, rubbing the back of his neck and I slid down further into the bed. "Oh, no." She said. "Get your asses over here. _Now_."

For the first time, the tone of her voice scared the shit out of me. I slid out of bed, reaching for my pants, but she stopped me. "Oh, no no. You'll come just the way you are." I walked quickly past her, knowing she's pissed, I wouldn't be surprised if she hit me. I look back to see Dimitri slowly walking towards the door, obviously scared for his life.

I took the moment to be glad we had clothes on. We didn't exactly do anything last night, but I'm still lacking of pants, and him a shirt. I'm thankful he let me wear his shirt, it's way big on me, and it thankfully covers me, good thing, or this would be really embarrassing. I felt her tug on my wrist, fingernails digging into my skin. I had a feeling Dimitri was getting it worse than me. And looking back at him, the slight pout on his face, and the pain in his eyes, my suspicions were confirmed.

Oh, god. She's taking us to the gym. There's an assembly today. The entire school will be there. Including Lissa. This is it. This is when I die. She is going to kill me.

Janine pushed the doors open, not even letting go of us, and Kirova stopped talking immediately. She raised an eyebrow when she saw us. "Well, well. You found her." Kirova smiled. I resisted the urge to punch her, biting my lip instead and bowing my head in shame. I felt Lissa's emotions through the bond, and there was nothing good. Not really, surprise, jealousy, anger, betr- wait, jealousy?! I'd definitely have to ask her about that later.

I heard a few whistles and it made me go pink. "I must say - this is a surprise. Well, almost." Kirova chastised. "I thought you were more responsible, Guardian Belikov." I looked back at him, hoping he'd see the apology in my eyes. Not because we were together, more because I had begged him the previous night for him to stay, even though he'd been set on going to his own. He nodded once to me, slightly, telling me he had, and I hoped, did not blame me. He did the same to her, and I couldn't even hold back the smile when I saw there was no apology, no recognition he did wrong. Only letting her know she had been heard. He caught my smile apparently, because he started shaking his head at me. Giving me that _what-am-i-going-to-do-with-you_ look.

Apparently, Kirova caught it too. "Given the circumstances, I do not understand a reason to smile, Miss Hathaway." Did she just..? Oh, she did. I was not interrupted during my sleep for this. "Well, Kirova," I heard a low growl behind me, my guess, from Dimitri, and I already knew he wanted to say it, 'It's Headmistress Kirova, Roza!' "Dimitri's just really hot, and well.. Seeing him shirtless at this time in the morning, just makes me really happy." I told her. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I know you've noticed." I told her, ending with a wink.

Her eyes went wide, mouth slightly open, then she turned away, not before I could notice the light blush on her face. I fell to my knees laughing hysterically. I had to use the palm of my hands to balance myself on the floor. I tried to stop laughing, and then I remembered, and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I felt two arms grab me, trying to pull me up, but anytime they did, it failed, and I toppled back onto the floor, this time on my side. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I was having trouble breathing. I could almost feel the impatience coming off of Kirova and my mom, and even then, I couldn't compose myself. Some of my classmates were laughing along with me, the others too scared of pissing off Kirova. I could feel amusement through the bond, but I knew I wasn't off the hook, I'd be given a mean lecture and demanded to state why I kept it from her.

Finally, I looked over to Dimitri, he was red. Not 'red'. No, he was _RED_. I could tell he was really embarrassed. I'd have to apologize to him later for putting him on the spot. "ENOUGH!" I heard Kirova yell angrily. I had to cough to stop myself from laughing again. I saw Dimitri coming towards me, in an attempt to pick me up, but Kirova stopped him. With two fingers pinching the bridge and slamming her eyes shut, she waved him away from me. She turned back to the students, told them to go to class, and then summoned both Dimitri and I to her office. This should be fun.


End file.
